Kryptonite
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: Was once a song fic, but now has gained some chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Kryptonite

_I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

Dumbledore stood from his desk and pushed the peniseve away. His depression ran deep through his veins and out of his skin. He made his way to his fireplace and lit some incense that was soothing to smell. Attempting to clear his mind he concentrated in his pace, but with a great sigh soon learned that nothing would ease his troubled mind. His penisieve, which he had abandoned, fluttered to life and he saw the images from his most recent dream.

A darkened cloud covered the sky and red lightning cut through the air. He heard screams and remembered the taste of blood. A crescent moon came through parted clouds and he saw it turn into a mouth and devour the world whole. He remembered the feeling of lose as he would wake at that moment.

Albus jumped at the sound of the wood cracking in the fireplace. Looking for a sense of time he saw the incense stick had long finished and turned cold. Images of his dream flickered through his mind, but they were not the only horrid images that plagued his mind. Slowly he began to pace eventually leaving his office.

_I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
after all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
as long as you'll my friend at the end_

Somehow Albus had managed to make it to the Entrance Hall. Some one was coming from a door to the right quickly he hid himself in the shadows. He saw Minerva come out of the door, Albus watched as her figured moved its way past him. He knew she could not see him and in his state he did not want to be seen. He smiled slightly as he thought of her and her graceful movements, her intelligence and just simply the ability to be herself. Something within the depths of his brain something clicked. The world in his dream represented Minerva. She was the world to him.

Jumping with joy he felt she must know and with a snap he went after her.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
if I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

Albus raced out after her and grabbed her by the hand. He continued his pace dragging her along. "Albus, what are you doing?" She cried out after him. He laughed and she laughed too but only because he was acting funny. That is funnier then usually.

Albus Dumbledore smiled and pulled her into a classroom. "I am about to do something crazy." It was only for a second but she looked at him with curiosity. Though she did see a spark flaring his eyes before he pulled her close and kissed her.

_You call me strong, you call me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground_

At first she seemed to indulge in it. Like she herself felt the same way. She suddenly pushed away and ran from the room.

"Minerva!" He shouted after her.

"She was only a few meters away when she shouted back. "No Albus! I can not! I can't play this game!" With that she continued to run.

He didn't care he wanted a better reason. He ran after her and for a man his age he moved pretty fast. He was practically flying when he reached the stairs and found her at the landing below unconscious. He saw Peeves laugh and fly by.

"Peeves! What did you do?" He shouts shaking slightly with anger.

"Nothing, she wasn't watching and ran into my game of through what ever you like!" before Albus could say any more Peeves flew off. As he reached the bottom stair he saw a smashed vase and the cut on he forehead where it hit.

Albus picked up Minerva's body and ran faster then light to the infirmary. Madame Pomfery asked questions and Albus answered the best he could; though he had left out minor details. He did not lie but simply evaded the truth like he claimed to have found her and not to have chasing after her. He left shortly mad at himself and even more depressed then before.

Only minutes later did Minerva wake up. Against all protests the medi-witch made, Minerva determinedly swept after Albus.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

Before she left she was told Albus found her. Though she knew Albus didn't mention the fact that she was running from him. She thanked the gods for that. Though in her heart, Minerva knew she owned him an explanation. She thought the first place he would be was his office. She rushed up there though slowed down once in a while because of a slight headache. But as she past the gargoyle and gently pushed open the door. She heard him throwing things and cursing himself.

"WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Minerva saw him through another vase at the wall.

"Albus…" She whispered quietly as she stepped into the room

He turned around and saw her; he blinked quite a few times in disbelief. It was not his imagination. Albus restrained himself from running over and hugging her.

"Minerva, I…" She stopped him quickly with a tender kiss of her own. He paused with tears running down his face. He brought her in close and held her contently. Soon though Snape interrupted it.

Snape burst through the door. Which made the two breaks apart quickly. "Headmaster! Voldemort… he... he killed the Potters" Snape said quickly, trying ignoring the fact that he saw the two together so close.

Albus eyes moved quickly to anger. "What!" He grabbed his cloak and looked up at Snape. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I have just received word that Voldemort vanished leaving their son alive and the house in ruins."

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus go to Hagrid tell him to meet me in Godrics Hollow." Snape nodded and looked like he was going to ask something but stopped. He then swiftly left. Albus looked at Minerva before he vanished. She knew exactly what he was going to do so she herself prepared to leave.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
kryptonite_

_Yeah_!

A/N: Now this isn't so crappy any more is it? I fixed. YAY! I still wanted to see if people thought it didn't make sense that Voldemort just showed up out of no where. Heh. Well I would like it if you who have read this review. It tells me if I am a good writer or not. It also tells me what I can fix. Mhm. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It was requested of me to do another chapter. To find out what happened at Godrics Hollow. So I will fulfill the request. If you wish me to continue I will so, but it's up to the readers.

* * *

Arriving at the Potters home, Albus found nothing, but ruin. It was still late and few muggles ventured out all oblivious and dazed. He heard a soft crying pf a child somewhere in the ruin and rushed along to find baby Harry. It seems Harry was very fortunate and was lying with a blanket on top of the ruble which once was the fire place. 

Albus scooped Harry up and wrapped him in the blanket. Harry instantly calmed and snuggled in close. Holding close the only comfort he had had for hours. Hagrid landed behind some bushed to Albus' right. The muggles hadn't noticed Albus or even Hagrid; they were all too busy looking at the disaster before him.

A couple of men in muggle uniforms showed up and began to take charge. "All right, please folks, stay behind the tape we need to do our job now. It seems there was a problem with the gas line; we are hoping there are survivors." The man who spoke immediately walk over to Albus. With his scared face and 'distinguished' features Albus only needed one quick glace.

"Alastor." He greeted.

"It seems it was Death Eaters, Maybe even Voldemort himself. Hagrid." He added with a quick nod.

"Sir." Hagrid responded.

"I do believe it was Voldemort." Albus said softly.

"Then…"

"Alastor, I do not have children or grandchildren, who do you, think I'm holding?"

"Harry? This is young Harry?"

"Whole and healthy except for one minor change…"

"And that is?"

"A brand new scar." Albus replied. Alastor Moody leaned over and saw the lightning shape on Harry's forehead.

"I have never seen such a mark."

"Of course not, Voldemort intended on killing Harry and did not succeed."

They all knew it was a scar left only by the death curse. "The boy who lived." Mumbled Alastor.

"Sir?" Alastor turned to a young Auror running towards him.

"What is it boy?" he said with a growl. It didn't bug the Auror though he was 'use' to such harshness.

"We have recover James Potter's body and his wife Lily Potter."

"We should give them a proper Wizard burial." Albus suggested and Alastor nodded.

"Have them taken away in the body bags." The boy nodded, but did not move. "Is that it?"

"No, sir, I also found this." He held up a black sleek wand and Albus knew exactly whose it was. He took it from the man.

"This is Voldemorts wand." Both Aurors flinched in fear.

Alastor looked at Albus. "So he came in killed the Potter, went up stairs to kill the boy only to fail and then what?"

"It is almost too simple; the death curse was for some reason reflected back to him."

"He Who Must Not Be Named is dead?" Asked the young Auror.

Albus shot him a looked and he almost fell over in fear. "Perhaps, or maybe he is still out there."

"Well there were some empty robes by the wand, sir"

"Then maybe he is gone" pondered Albus.

"What of the boy?" Asked Moody. "He should be protected incase any Death Eaters decide to have a little revenge for their great master."

"True, I will take him and place him under the protection of the only family he has." Alastor nodded and Albus turned to Hagrid as Alastor returned to his duties. "The Potters funeral will be tomorrow and after have many duties to attend to." This was one of the few times anyone would ever see Albus so serious. "You must take care of Harry and then meet me at his relative's house tomorrow night."

"Yes, Sir" With that Albus handed over Harry Potter, the boy who lived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It seems this is popular, I got one review, but that is enough. Well one review so far there could be more. So as requested another chapter. This ones short because random brain dead creativity.

* * *

The rain was coming down hard. Such fitting weather thought Albus; even the heavens mourn their deaths. He looked on at the graves with two bodies wrapped in clothe at the base of one double headstone. He looked down the line and caught Sirius' eye. He gave Albus a nod and a small smile of reassurance.

They were in a small cemetery near the small town that James had grown up in. Most here were family and friends, all the marauders were standing further down, except Peter Pettigrew, who seemed to have vanished. Though only Albus would notice this. Then there were other wizards and witches who came in respect for the sacrifice made. Albus stepped forward and made a few fancy wand movements. The bodies disappeared into the ground and stone statues of Lilly and James came up. _An image of their grace for all to see_, the message carved under their names.

He stood there in front of the statues looking at the stone faces. He couldn't help but think how cold they were for such warm people. Sirius walked up beside him. "I wish I were there, I could have helped."

"No, no one could have. In fact you would have been dead too."

Sirius nodded. "Why can't I take Harry? I am his Godfather."

"Yes I know, but you are not of blood relation."

Sirius looked away. "I have some business to attend to. So I will see you around."

"Albus nodded and he watched Sirius walk towards Hagrid who was holding Harry. Albus understood Sirius needed to say good-bye. Albus also knew he was condemning Harry to a muggle life for a while at least. Harry should not know of his fame until he must. Albus began to walk away deep in thought when a man grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh know you don't, not until you come to my party for at least an hour."

Albus laughed, "And I suppose you'll try and beat me at chess again?"

The silver haired man laughed. "Yeah and this try I will win."

"Oh we will see Michael Finnegan."

Albus allowed himself to be swept away into a party where his own thoughts and sadness vanished.


End file.
